


Can I try on your glasses?

by traqicalromance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of fluff okay, the reader has glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traqicalromance/pseuds/traqicalromance
Summary: Your boyfriend Kei is completely immersed in the world's worst documentary so you concoct a plan to get his attention.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 107





	Can I try on your glasses?

Pressing pause on your video game you glanced up at your boyfriend Kei. He was completely immersed in the documentary playing on the t.v screen. Digital renderings of dinosaurs rolled across the screen as the monotonous voice of the narrator droned on. You could hardly fathom how he could keep focused when there weren't even any commercial breaks. You had gotten bored ten minutes in and opted to work on your Animal Crossing island only to find yourself bored.

You were craving your boyfriend's attention after a long week of classes and yet he acted as though you weren’t even there. As you were debating on turning in for the night an idea popped into your head. 

“Kei?” you called out in a sickly sweet voice. You turned to face him the best you could. It was hard to move since you were laying in between his legs. “Could you pause for a minute?”

His honey-toned eyes darted away from the screen for a split second to look at you. With a huff, he paused the documentary, “Did you need something?”

You nodded your head, smiling brightly at him, “Can I try on your glasses?”

He couldn’t watch t.v if he couldn’t see it.

“Seriously?” he rose a brow at you, “You have your own. They’re on your face this very moment in case you forgot.”

Tugging on his shirt sleeve you gave him your best puppy dog eyes. He had a strong resolve but with just enough pleading and whining he’d crack. Though he’d never admit it, Kei could never say no to you.

“I just wanna see what I’d look like,” you explained pausing in faux thought for a moment, “And you could try in mine. Wouldn’t it be fun?”

You could tell what he was thinking just by the look he sported. In his head, he was saying, “ _ No, that sounds stupid _ .” But you knew he’d go along with it anyway because you were asking.

“Fine.”

You clapped your hands excitedly before jumping off the couch. As soon as he was stood up you grabbed his hand to lead him into the washroom. Kei theatrically dragged his feet, almost as if you were leading him to his demise.

Flipping on the light you stood in front of the mirror, “Gimme.”

With a sigh, he slid his glasses down the bridge of his nose and held them out to you. The frames were a lot smaller than yours, thin and rectangular as opposed to your large rounded lenses. Place your glasses onto the counter you place his on.

Kei’s prescription was much lower than yours so you couldn’t see very well. Your vision was blurred and slightly hazy so you had to lean up against the counter to get closer to the mirror. Laughter bubbled up in your chest as you inspected your appearance. You tried to hold it in, bite down on your lip, shut your eyes and keep a straight face but you just couldn’t. You broke out into a fit of giggles the second you glanced back at your reflection.

“What’s so funny?” Kei asked, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

You frantically waved your arm back and forth as you tried to compose yourself, “I look like I did when I was a kid,” you pressed a hand to your chest as you took a deep breath, “I never noticed but I had a really similar pair. The frame was just thinner.”

Taking his glasses off you placed them on the counter. If you wore them any longer your head would begin to hurt. He grabbed his lenses, cleaning them on the hem of his shirt before slipping them on.

“And that’s funny?”

He didn’t look very convinced.

“Sorta,” you said as you hopped onto the counter, “I look really dorky and awkward in them. That’s why I was laughing.”

Kei stepped into the space between your legs, “So you think my glasses are dorky? I look dorky in them?”

You wrapped your arms around his torso, cheek resting on his shoulder,“No, I think they suit you. They’re just not the style for me.” His hands rested on the space behind you.

You peppered the underside of his jaw with kisses. You knew he was just being pouty because you had taken him away from his documentary. Either way showering him in affection always boosted his mood. Not that he’d ever admit that.

“Here put on mine and laugh at me.”

Kei plucked your glasses off your nose and swapped them with his. He blinked a couple times as he adjusted to the lenses. Peering into the mirror he shook his head, “You’re eyesight is abysmal.”

“I know.”

“How do you even see without these,” he muttered to himself as he took them off, “Do you ever clean these?”

Holding them up to the light he examined the fingerprints and smudges that no doubt covered the lenses. Freeing himself from your grasp he took a moment to clean them on his shirt. Once satisfied he plopped them back on your nose.

“I do. I just forget to sometimes.”

“And the scratches?” his head cocked to the side.

You shrugged your shoulders, “I drop them a lot.”

Gripping his shirt you tugged him closer to you. He rested his forehead against yours.

“You really need to take better care of your things.”

“I take good care of you,” you hummed, “Don’t I?”

His hands rested on your upper thighs, “You take care of me?”

You nodded the best you could, “I’d like to think so,” in reality he took care of you but you liked to tease him, “I mean you don’t even know how to cook. If it weren’t for me you’d live off sweets.”

Tilting your head up you pressed a quick kiss to his lips. His hands roamed further up to hold your hips, eyes trailing down your form.

“And I don’t mind cooking for you,” you brought a hand up to stroke his cheek, “Because I love you a lot.”

Kei’s lip captured yours. He wasn’t one to verbalize his feelings but you knew what he was trying to say as he held you close. 

“We should turn in for the night,” he said, squeezing your hip, “It’s getting late.”

“What about your documentary?”

He ran his fingers through his hair as he turned away from you, “I have the rest of the weekend.”

You watched as he headed down the hallway, back into the living room. Hopping off the counter you punched the air in excitement. All you wanted was some quality time with him and somehow your messy plan of distraction worked.

“Are you coming?” Kei peeked into the bathroom from the hall.

Taking his hand you left the washroom, “Mhm, so c’mon let’s go cuddle.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a completely selfish fic I cooked up late at night. I hoped you enjoyed !! tumblr: @traqicalromance


End file.
